A New Woman
by MarisaLynnRose
Summary: Hermione goes through traumatizing times right before her final year at Hogwarts that change her. She and Draco Malfoy are the Head Girl/Boy. Hermione finds comfort in Draco.


**Chapter 1- Hogwarts Express**

Hermione Granger stood on platform 9 ¾ and looked around. Everything looked the same as she had remembered. However something seemed to have changed but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She stepped onto the train still pondering the changes she couldn't figure out. She found an empty compartment and stowed her trunk.

She sat alone staring at Crookshanks in his cat carrier. He meowed angrily and shoved his smashed face against the side, demanding to be let out.

Hermione obliged and he launched himself into her lap, purring happily. She scratched behind his ears as he curled up into a large orange mass of fur.

She couldn't put it out of her head that everything seemed different but looked exactly the same as she remembered it.

Just as she began running through old memories and looking out the window onto the platform the door to the compartment opened.

Her head flew around and she had her hand on her wand. The people standing in the doorway seemed shocked by the un-Hermione like reaction.

She smiled when she realized who it was and her shoulders relaxed. She however did not put her wand away.

Harry, Ron and Ginny all noticed this and gave her odd looks. She quickly greeted them and went back to staring intensely at Crookshanks.

"Hey Mione! How are you doing?" Ginny chirped to break the awkward silence.

"I'm good Gin. How are you guys?" Hermione answered.

There was a certain emptiness in her voice and the sparkle that usually danced in her eyes was no longer there.

They all exchanged confused glances and Hermione looked up to see why no one had answered her. Their heads immediately snapped back to face her.

"I'm doing pretty well Mione, excited for Quiddich to start up" Ron answered.

"Yeah and I'm just glad to go back to Hogwarts and get away from the Dursleys" Harry replied happily.

"I'm glad to finally have my best friend back. Too much testosterone at home you see" Ginny finished.

"That's great guys" Hermione said, showing no signs of actually having been paying attention to them.

They settled themselves into the seats, Ron sitting next to Hermione and Harry and Ginny sitting across from them.

They began chatting while Hermione stared out the window, looking distant and sad. Ginny nudged Harry and pointed her chin at Hermione.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ron who looked just as confused. She had seemed fine earlier in the week when she had gone to Diagon Alley to shop for her school supplies with them.

Harry watched her for a few more minutes until the train started moving. He then leaned forward, still watching her intently and touched her arm.

She jumped and was brought from her trance. She looked at Harry with her lackluster brown eyes and smiled a smile that was so false it was unrecognizable.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked her softly.

She began to tear up as she looked at her friends. She knew they cared for her and they were only concerned for her well being.

This is when she realized that everything around her had not changed. She was different; she saw everything through a different set of eyes.

She nodded her head, for fear of her voice trembling if she spoke.

They all looked at her doubtfully but dropped it. They talked for a few hours until Draco Malfoy walked in wearing brand new robes and a smug look.

"Mudblood, McGonagall wants you to the heads compartment" He sniffed and turned quickly on his heel to stalk out, obviously displeased about being sent to fetch Hermione.

Hermione looked up after he left and everyone was looking at her "oh yeah by the way I am Head Girl" she announced quietly before standing up to leave.

They all stared in disbelief as she left. Normally Hermione would have been excitedly explaining her duties and telling them to behave this year and whatnot. This was definitely not normal for the bushy haired brunette.

She walked down the train towards the Heads Compartment. She was occasionally greeted by people who she smiled at and hurried past.

She made it to the compartment in a few moments and stepped in to find Draco sitting across from Professor McGonagall.

_Shit I should have figured that Malfoy was Head Boy, the slimy Slytherin git wouldn't have come to fetch me otherwise _. She thought with disdain.

Professor McGonagall turned her sharp eyes on Hermione and beckoned her into the compartment and instructed her to sit beside Draco.

Neither being too pleased with the current seating arrangement, Hermione and Draco moved to the farthest ends of the bench seat and stared straight ahead at the Transfigurations professor.

McGonagall shook her head "You two are expected to get along this year, and I mean no hexing or punching in the nose" her gaze lingering on Hermione when she spoke that bit.

"You will be in the Head Dormitory. Both of you. Which means you will be sharing a common room, however you will each have your own rooms. The heads bathroom, unlike the Prefects bath, is contained within the Heads Dormitory and you will be sharing that as well."

Hermione and Draco looked outraged with the proposition of sharing a bath and common room for the entire year.

McGonagall ignored their faces and finished with "I trust that you are both qualified for the positions you have been given. So do try not to kill each other, yes?"

They both looked at each other with matching veils of indifference and said "Yes Professor"

"Good, you are both free to leave if you have no other questions." Professor McGonagall watched as they stood and left as quickly as possible.

She laughed and shook her head _This will be a very interesting year. Let's just hope it doesn't end with someone in the hospital wing._

Hermione walked back to her compartment, completely ignoring Draco's cries of "Mudblood get back here"

As soon as she was back with Harry, Ron, and Ginny all eyes were on her. Silently demanding to know what happened.

"Malfoy is Head Boy and I have to share the Head's Dormitory with him" She said simply, back to stroking Crookshanks.

Ron got very red in the face and stood up, outraged. "To hell you do Mione! I'll kill him before I let him anywhere near you"

"Ronald sit down this instant, let's just be mature about this. Can we?" Hermione said, her face flushing at the prospect of Ron defending her to such an extent but knowing it could never happen.

Ron sat down and began mumbling to himself. Ginny scowled at him and looked at Harry, prompting him to say something to life Hermione's sprits.

He looked at a loss, however after a moment he looked at Hermione and weakly said "Ron and I really could kill him Mione"

Ginny smacked Harry and Ron simultaneously and then turned to look at Hermione sympathetically. "I will come and spend the night on the weekends so it's a bit more bearable for you."

Hermione smiled in a way that didn't quite reach her eyes and thanked Ginny before turning silently to stare out the window for the duration of the ride to Hogwarts.


End file.
